Made Out Of Gold
by BonesBird
Summary: An argument in the rain causes a radical change in thinking, when Derek Morgan realises the fine line he's been treading has been crossed. But does his Baby Girl feel the same way when all is said and done.  M RATE CHAPTER 4
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Made Out Of Gold  
****Summary: An argument in the rain causes a radical change in thinking, when Derek Morgan realises the fine line he's been treading has been crossed. But does his Baby Girl feel the same way when all is said and done.  
****Start Chapter Lyrics: Reasons - New Found Glory  
****End Chapter Lyrics: There's A Fine, Fine Line - Stephanie D'Abruzzo - Avenue Q**

**This fic was inspired when I was watching "The Deep" and then by a scene from Scrubs. When I originally started it I abandoned it, but I looked at it again with fresh eyes and this is the result. I hope you like it. Once again, HUGE thanks to klcm for reading through it for me, and for giving me pokes when I'm struggling to write.**

**In the production I was in (and will be in again in 2 weeks) the second set of Lyrics is my solo. It's a hard song to sing in character!**

* * *

_**You can steal my eyes  
**__**Carve them out  
**__**I don't even need them  
**__**I don't wanna see anyone other than you**_

He stood, looking after her like she'd slapped him in the face. He'd never heard her sound so sad, so defeated. But those words, those five words; spoken in such a soft voice, had finally broken him down too see what he had done to her. All those years of playing the field. All those years of flirting with her, movies, meals. Then taking some other girl home. Treating her as more than a best friend, but a best friend at the same time. He had snapped at her, shouted, and all she'd said before walking away was "Yeah well I love you".

He could still see her, sat on a bench at a bus stop only a few metres away. Far enough away that he couldn't hear her sobs, close enough that he could see her heaving shoulders that told him she'd broken down. He was caught between two minds. Did he try to comfort her, and would that only make things worse? Would he be able to fix them right now. He'd been angry with her, because she'd made a date. Nothing serious, nothing more than just a date, but he was angry that he hadn't had even a week with his girl since she'd broken up with Kevin.

He couldn't lose her. He couldn't imagine his life without her in it. His life without her would be meaningless. Their friendship had kept him going through numerous dark times in his life. She meant everything to him, and he would do anything. Anything, to show her that he loved her beyond anything else. The last thing he ever wanted was to see was her hurt. She was hurt by him. By his rash actions. By his impatience, his anger. How could he possibly ever make that up to her.

He gave it all up, running up the street to the bus stop. As soon as he approached her she stood up. The rain was pouring around them and she looked freezing. As much as he wanted to comfort her he knew he needed to take this at her pace. Let her make the first move.

"You know, I only told you about my date so you could stop me. I'm so angry at myself" she growled. The anger evident in her voice.

"Well that's good, I thought you were angry at me" he tried to make a joke, lighten the tension that had fallen between them.

"I don't want your jokes. Derek. Right now I don't want to be anywhere near you" She sobbed, he grabbed her hand and tried to pull her back. Tried to keep her close to him

"Penelope!" He shouted as she got away. But he knew better than to chase her again.

_**There's a fine, fine line  
**__**Between a lover, and a friend  
**__**There's a fine, fine line  
**__**Between reality and pretend**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Start Chapter Lyrics: Reasons - New Found Glory  
****End Chapter Lyrics: There's A Fine, Fine Line - Stephanie D'Abruzzo - Avenue Q**

**So, after a few weeks of being left I come back to finish this, mostly at the urging of my amazing friend klcm. Only a couple more chapters in this one. I have started vidding for those who like fanvids. Made two M/G ones, "Why Do I Always Want You" and "There's A Fine, Fine Line" - check them out!**

_**

* * *

You cover your face  
**__**You're afraid to see the outcome  
**__**It's more than any one person can bare**_

"Penelope!" She heard called after her, but she didn't even stop. She didn't look back. She had told him about her date to get him to stop it. She hadn't expected him to snap the way he had. Now she was in a worse position than she ever could have thought. Not only was she going to go on a date with a guy she wasn't honestly interested in, but she didn't want him to know he'd gotten under her skin. She had told him she loved him. That was the honest truth laid out in front of him, and she hadn't given him time to react.

She carried on walking. All the way to her building. By the time she got in the voicemail light was flashing. 8 messages. Had it taken her long enough for him to call her 8 times just to walk home. The walk had made her think. She had been stupid, thinking anything could ever go on between them. He didn't want to settle down, and that was something she desperately wanted, and soon. She had to remember, she wasn't getting any younger. That wasn't what he wanted though.

She pulled out her cellphone and read the text messages that Derek had sent her. He was begging for her to see him again. So he could apologise. She listened as the phone rang again, and his voice came over her voicemail. He sounded as bad as she was feeling.

"Baby Girl, I know you're home. I can see your light on. Please, let me in. I just want to talk to you" she looked to the door where she heard his knock only seconds later.

"Please, Pen, let me in" he almost begged, and she gave up fighting it, she stood at the door, opening it slowly. He didn't give her time to think before his lips were on hers. His arms wrapping around her, and walking her slowly backwards, kicking the door shut behind him. All rational thought left her mind at the assault he launched on her mouth. She grabbed hold of the collar of his shirt, pulling him ever closer.

"This is what I've wanted for so long" He told her between kisses on her neck. She almost hated to break this up, but as soon as his lips had moved from hers she had been thinking again. Over thinking perhaps, but she hadn't forgiven him, and she didn't know what he actually wanted. If he was just playing with her, or if he actually wanted to be doing this. She didn't know if her declaration had just shocked him into realising what he'd known all along, or if he really needed and wanted her.

She pushed back on his shoulders, not pausing to think about how heavenly his kisses had been, how amazing he always made her feel. She just focussed on that she was still mad at him, and she now was confused, but she knew that she had to figure things out for herself before she could let this continue, before she could accept another kiss from that oh-so-perfect mouth.

_**And you never know til you've reached the top  
**__**If it was worth the uphill climb  
**__**There's a fine, fine line  
**__**Between love, and a waste of time**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Start Chapter Lyrics: Reasons - New Found Glory  
****End Chapter Lyrics: There's A Fine, Fine Line - Stephanie D'Abruzzo**

**Wow. Did not expect this to get the reaction that it did! Ahhhhhh so good! Thanks you so much. It really does keep me writing. This chapter is Morgan's side, wanting to figure out what's happening.**

_**

* * *

You pierce my heart it's useless  
**__**I don't really need it  
**__**It belongs to nobody other than you  
**__**You can cut out my tongue  
**__**I'm speechless, a defeatist  
**__**And I'm wasting away  
**__**To nothing at your feet**_

He sighed as she pushed him away. He'd hoped that persistence would be key here. Not leaving her alone for long enough to over think everything. To not let her think that he was a jerk, that he was someone else who was just going to hurt her. He wanted her to think about everything he'd done for her, rather than think about all the things he hadn't done. All the times he hadn't been there, hadn't been able to hold her and support her.

"What's the matter" he whispered, leaning forward to pull her back to him, she stood up and moved around the room, picking things up and putting them back in a random pattern. He watched her progress, not saying anything to her. Letting her get her thoughts into order. Ten minutes of her pacing and occasional grunt before he thought the time had come to get her talking. "Penelope. Tell me what is going through that gorgeous mind of yours?" he prodded gently.

"Why now?" she asked, not even looking at him, barely turning despite him being stood at her shoulder, he tried to keep his emotions in check as she spoke. "Why not earlier, or last week, or last month" she whispered, finally turning ever so slightly, so she could look at him. He licked his lips at being stood so close to her, knowing that she genuinely wanted his answers. He didn't think she'd like them, or even believe them.

"Or last year" He murmured, he watched her eyes widen as he pulled her round to face him, taking one of her hands and wrapping his fingers around hers. "For the same reason I'm telling you now, Baby Girl, fear of losing you" he looked into her eyes, gently biting on his lower lip, trying to stop himself from just leaning forward and kissing her again. "I didn't want you to feel so different that we ruined this. Then before, you told me you loved me." He shrugged, stroking her hand gently with his thumb.

"How do I know you're not lying?" She asked, and he realised how much the past had made her distrustful of the whole world. She couldn't even believe her best friend loved her. If she couldn't believe his words he was determined to show her how he felt.

"I could never lie to you about something this big" he told her, before leaning in for another kiss. He pulled her closer ever time he felt her trying to pull away, minutes later she surrendered, and her arms went around his neck. With every kiss he made a silent plea to her to let him prove his feeling. To let him show her that love didn't need to hurt. That she didn't need to worry about him leaving her behind. His goal now was to show her that he was all in.

_**There's a fine, fine line  
**__**Between a fairytale, and a lie  
**__**There's a fine, fine line  
**__**Between "you're wonderful" and "goodbye"  
**__**I guess if someone doesn't love you back  
**__**It isn't such a crime  
**__**But there's a fine, fine line  
**__**Between love and a waste of your time**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Start Chapter Lyrics: Reasons - New Found Glory  
****End Chapter Lyrics: There's A Fine, Fine Line - Stephanie D'Abruzzo - Avenue Q**

**Yep, the last chapter, then I dunno, not gonna say what the next fic will be because I keep being side-tracked. Shorter than the other chapters, with longer lyrics. Just because my muse abandoned me at the beginning of this chapter, and it was hard to get into it. **

**OK, so the next story will be called "Better Off On My Own" and I'm already writing it. Won't be posted for a few more days though. Hold tight!**

_**

* * *

I'm hollowed out can't you see  
**__**You ripped out my soul right from under me  
**__**Have little to show for anything  
**__**It's everything that you have hoped for  
**__**You take me for granted  
**__**You take me for reasons known only by  
**__**If my heart is made out of gold  
**__**Then why does it feel like I'm here all alone**_

As he mumbled his words of love she believed him. He wouldn't lie to her about something important, he rarely lied to her anyway, the night had gone from bad to pretty amazing in her eyes, she had her best friend declaring his love for her. He pulled her close to him and she sighed against his lips, accepting his kisses as they came raining down.

"Do you believe me?" He asked her quietly, although she hadn't, at first, she knew that he'd loved her for years. He'd been telling her for years. She just nodded, allowing him to wipe the tears from under her eyes, "I love you" He told her again, and she leant forward and kissed him. Closing the gap between them. Slowly opening herself to him.

No matter what she had wanted at the beginning of the night, she was now way beyond her furthest dreams. "I love you too" she murmured, pulling him towards the sofa, they quickly became a tangle of limbs and flying clothes. She had never gone from first kiss so quickly, but she needed to feel him, to make everything they had said tonight real. To make them real.

His fingers ran up the sides of her body as she wrapped her legs around him. There was no fancy foreplay, they both knew what they needed to move passed the issues of the day, he caught her eye as he entered her, causing her to moan, digging her nails into his shoulders. She smiled at him, leaning forward to gently bit the skin over his collarbone. He growled at her, starting to push against her.

With every movement she met him, mirrored him, one or the other bringing them together, hands and lips barely leaving the other's skin. As she felt herself building to her climax she could see he was the same, she angled herself slightly differently, and smiled at his grunt against her shoulder. She almost screamed his name as she finally tipped off the edge, he groaned, following her only seconds later.

She pulled the blanket over them after, just enjoying being settled in his arms. He was whispering in her ear, nothing major, just silly little words, things that would make her laugh, she could feel his hand on her stomach, holding her back against him, she sighed, feeling settled for the first time.

_**There's a fine, fine line  
**__**Between together, and not  
**__**And there's a fine, fine line  
**__**Between what you wanted, and what you got  
**__**You gotta go after the things you want  
**__**While you're still in your prime  
**__**There's a fine, fine love  
**__**Between love and a waste of time**_


End file.
